This invention is directed towards improvements in collapsible dye tubes, commonly referred to as dye springs. The dye springs of the present invention are characterized in that they are resiliently compressible and are further able to withstand elongation. The dye spring has a surface area of cylindrical shape with elements disposed between rings at the end of the tube. The elements insure that the dye spring surface area remains open when the dye spring is in a compressed state so that dye will be able to flow radially outwardly through the tube and thereby dye the yarn wound around the tube. The elements further insure that the degree of elongation and/or compression experienced by the spring during winding operations is substantially diminished or even eliminated.